Nathan Nova
Nathan Nova(ネイサン・ノヴァ Neisan Novu~A) is a Mage from Warlock Fist. He is the twin brother and the oldest of the two. His goal is to join a guild and see the world. Appearance Nathan is a tall young man with a air of adventure and excitement. He has grey eyes, grey hair, and tan skin. He wears a grey jacket that has blaze design on it with long tails on it, sleeves with metal rectangle pads on the shoulders, and a start crest on his back. He wears dark grey sweatpants that has chains on his right leg with a red line on it. The boots are light grey with metal pads on the front and back of the boots. He has a katana on his right side and a broadsword on his left side. Personality Nathan is very protect of his brother Nora Nova and snaps if anyone who would hurt him. He keeps a lookout for people who would try to hurt him. He hopes to keep his brother safe. He is quickly known to be violent when people tries to talk bad about him or anyone else he knows. Magic Sword Creation Magic(剣創造マジック Ken sōzō majikku) * ' Fire Swords'(火災剣 Kasai ken)- he can create swords with the fire element. Abilities * Master Level Swordsman- Nathan was trained in swordmenship when he was 5 years old. He is a natural when it comes to blades. He still tries to become the world's best Swordsma. * Master Level Eyesight- Nathan's eyes is truly impressive as it is one of his key features. He can see any action around him with his eyes and he can read people's body expressions. * ' Master Stamina'- Nathan's is high enough to last a very long time fighting. He is able to train up to 3-4 hours. At this level, Nathan has master his pace and his duration of his training. * ' Advanded Level Reflexes'-Nathan has fast reflexes that allows to almost dodge enemy's attacks. He was able to barely dodge a bullet that nearly hit in the face. Battle Style Nathan uses quick moves and counters to keep his foes at bay. His mastery of blades makes him very dangers at close range. Story Chapter 1: Embarking Chapter 2: Joining Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Nathan Nova was born first by 8 minutes. Nora Nova was born last. He is the first son of Ken and Sakura Nova. His goal is to join the guild with his younger brother to see the world. His father train the both of them at the age of 7 so they can get a head start of being stronger. At first, it was exhausting, but they prevail in the end. Nathan discovered that he can use Sword Creation Magic just like their dad. He also figured out that Nora can use Guns Magic just like their mother. A few years later, at the age 11, Sakura died of an unknown illness and gave their father thr biggest heart break. This really affected the twins as well. Ken was in the biggest depression as the kids worked around house to help him. Suddenly, a few months later, there was a raid in the house, rouge mages that wanted to kill Ken; the brand of fairy tail on their arms, and kill the kids. One of them tried to shoot Nora as he was scared out of his mind, but Ken took the bullet as it almost missed his heart. In a tramatic state, Nathan used his sword creation magic, conjure up a fire sword and slit their throats. They call for help and they took ken into to be healed. Ken was in serious danger and they need money. Fast. They then took many normal jobs to get full pockets, but in the end, it wasn't enough. The healers came to the kids saying that their father is in a coma. This makes them both mad as they went stay at a neighbor's house to get stronger. At the age 15, the twins read a paper of the guild Warlock Fist and decided to go join it so they can figure out why rouge mages with fairy tale brand attacked their dad. Equipment Katana- a weapon on his right side. Claymore- on his back. Trivia Nathan's name means "given." Notes Stats * Attack- 9/10 * Defense- 5/10 * ' Speed '- 10/10 * ' Endurance'- 9/10 * ' Magic'- 8/10 * Range- 5/10 * Intelligence- 7/10 * Destruction- 4/10 Overall- 67/80